Code Geass Alternate R1 Ep25 Kallen Ending
by Sekai -The World
Summary: "Suzaku!" "Lelouch!" "Zero!" Bang! What have I done?


Code Geass: Kallen bad end

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass

First and last chapter

"Suzaku!"

"Lelouch!"

"Zero!"

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

I was there, in front of a wall with the "Geass" symbol with a gun with smoke coming out of it in my shaking hands. In front of me stand Suzaku, staring at me eyes wide in disbelief with his gun knocked away. Near the wall kneel the man who save me during the accident of Shinjuku, created the black knights, defeated Cornelia when Britannia force surrounded the JLF, gather and united the other Japanese terrorist and give Japan its hope, the one who I fell in love with during the play time in student council. There kneels Lelouch Lamperouge in the suit of Japan's hero Zero, clutching his wound where my bullet just pierced through. His purple eyes were looking into my eyes with the emotion of surprise, hurt, betrayed and…sorry and forgiveness.

_I, a normal terrorist, just shot the man who save me during the incident of Shinjuku._

_I, Kallen Kozuki, just shot the man who created the black knight._

_I, pilot of Guren, just shot the man who __defeated Cornelia when Britannia force surrounded the JLF._

_I, a Japanese freedom fighter, just shot the man who __gather and united the other Japanese terrorist and give Japan its hope._

_I, Kallen Stadtfeld, just shot the man who __I_ _fell in love with during the play time in student council._

_I, Kallen, just shot Lelouch._

_I, the devil's right hand, just shot the devil._

_I__, Q1, just shot Zero, the one whom I respect and loved._

I dropped my hand gun and fell to my kneels, crying out loud for the sin that I have done with tears coursing freely down my cheeks. Ignoring the wounded devil, the traitor came to me and hugged me. He too, cried his heart out while hugging me in an attempt to comfort me. I look past the traitor at the devil his eyes filled with nothing but abandoned, sorrow, betrayal and… relief, as he pluck out the sakuradite bomb and toss it aside. Upon seeing the devil's final action, my mind was going blank, overwhelm by thousand of emotion that Zero and Lelouch gave me. Before I blackout, I fell that someone carried me up and walking away from the place, the sound of two different engine of knightmare float system, leaving the lonely demon who lose his right hand Q1 behind.

* * *

><p>A week has pass since I shot the devil. The traitor had carried me back to his white knightmare and has taken me back to the enemy's country. Because of the sudden disappearance of Zero and Q1, the formation of the Black Knight was broken and the remaining Britannia force manages to stay together and have defeated the Black Knight. Because of the successful attack on Zero, the traitor was being promoted to the knight of rounds. During the first few days I was being locked in a prison cell as a prisoner. Sometimes some people would come and ask me questions, I didn't say anything. They hit me in many different cruel ways, yet I felt nothing. The traitor came to see me and was terrified, he asked me some questions and look into my once lively eyes. I didn't answer them, my eyes betrayed nothing but lost of emotion. The next day, I was transferred to a hospital where the doctor do check up on me, I overheard a conversation between the traitor and the doctor.<p>

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean that she is healthy and normal, just look at her and you tell me that this is normal!"_

"_We have gone through the entire test we can do knight of seven, there is just nothing wrong with her."_

"_So you are telling me that not felling anything when being beaten up is normal!"_

"_No let me explain knight of seven, this patient is damaged but not physically."_

"_Huh, what do you mean?"_

"_It is unfortunate but I think that I must tell you that this girl is broken. Rather, something happened before you bring her here broke her mind. From her condition I guess that when she broke, all here emotion broke with her."_

"…_Can you cure her?"_

"_Sorry, I am just a doctor who heals patient's wound. A wound in the heart is out of my use. Once someone is broken, it is almost impossible to replace them back, even if they recover they may not become what they use to be anymore."_

* * *

><p><em>"Who am I?"<em>

This question is always in my head, the traitor keep on calling me "Kallen". But am I this "Kallen"?

Another week has pasted, soon a month then a year and then another. Many things happened during those times, during the week sometimes the traitor and his friends No.3 and No.6 would come and try to cheer me up in fail attempt. During the first year, I heard from the news that Zero has returned. Then few months later the angry traitor and his friends have to leave the country to deal with this Zero who have reconquered Area 11 and is establishing an alliance with China. Two months later, the entire world except Britannia become the Black Country and has declared war to the country that owns half of the world. One month before now, a Black Army lead back Zero himself was about to invade Britannia home land.

Now, just outside the hospital, thousands of fireworks are in the dark sky as explosions can be heard on and on. I left my bed and look outside through the window for the first time. Outside, the white knightmare with green wings is battling with a black Guren knightmare without wings. In the middle of the sky in front of a big black ship with a Black Knight logo float a black knightmare with a masked man coming out from the cockpit.

"Black Knights! We have finally reached the home land of the evil! My knights, it is time for us to unshed our sword and condemn the evil! For justice!"

With that, the masked man returns to his cockpit and fly to the Britannia's force with his knight behind him.

"I am Q1."

For the first time in two years I had spoken, as memories start processing through my head. My emotionless eyes returned to the once lively eyes of Kallen Kozuki, I grabbed a hand gun that I used to shot the devil two years ago and run out of the room for the first time and to the battlefield.

* * *

><p>I was so close to victory yet because of my stupid geass command that I had give to Suzaku everything is ruined! In front of my heavily damaged Shinkiro float the ninth generation knightmare with his varies rifle pointing at me.<p>

"Lelouch, it is time for us to end this madness!" Suzaku screamed as energy began charging in his varies rifle.

"What madness! This says from the traitor who betrayed his father, nation and finally everyone!"

"You called me a traitor when you are the deceiver who deceived everyone including you sister and friends. Because of your lies Kallen was broken and she had never smiled since then!"

"Shut up! Don't mention that name again!"

Kallen Kozuki, Q1 and my right hand betrayed me! If C.C didn't came and pick me up I would be dead already. However I can never hate her, because she is Zero's Q1, the devil's right hand and she is Kallen Kozuki, the one that I love. I was broken to hear about Kallen's condition, however I continued to take back Japan and declare war against Britannia because I know she would want me to. But I guess this is it, I have done too many sin to be forgiven maybe if I died…

_Bang!_

"What, a radiation wave blast!" Suzaku cried he is forced to ignore me and dodge a radiation blast that was aiming at him. But that is impossible, even Todoh's black Guren doesn't have a Radiation Wave unit. The only knightmare that has a Radiation Wave unit is…

"This is Kallen Kozuki! Q1 and the leader of the Zero squad! Those who dare to harm Zero will have to go through me first!"

"Kallen!"

"I am sorry about what happened two years ago. However even if you are Zero or Lelouch, Q1 and Kallen will always at your side." With that my beloved Q1 began fly off slashing my enemies like a red devil with growing red wings killing little weak angels leaving a red trail behind.

What happened two years before, how did I take back Japan, how did Zero invade Britannia, did the Devil and his right hand succeed?

All that is in a different story…


End file.
